A Princess Loves A Pokemon
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Well I guess the title says it all. This is a CharizardxPeachx?. Sorry, but you will have to wait until later to find out who it is. Maybe some LuigixZelda in later chapters. Final Chapter is up and completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone (waves hi, but no one is there.) Whatever, it's your loss, because I will be the first to make another unexpected character fall in love. All I will say is that it will be my first love triangle. Oh also, this will be my only story where a pokemon other than Mewtwo will be able to speak English. So here we go.**

**Nothing belongs to me.**

Two Pokemon and One Princess

It was very nice fall afternoon at the smash mansion. Everyone was inside having fun and enjoying the others company. Everyone but Charizard, he did like the company of the others, but he just wanted to be alone for at least a while or so. He then heard foot steps and someone said, "Hey Chariard what are you doing out here by yourself?"

He slightly turned and saw that it was Princess Peach who had a bit look of worry on her face.

He just smirked and said, "No reason really Peach I just wanted to look at the falling leaves is all."

"Oh well can I join you." Peach asked, excitement in her voice.

Charizard blushed a bit and said, "Uh sure Peach, I don't mind if you watch with me."

Peach walked over and sat down next to him. While they where sitting Peach turned and asked "So which color is your favorite out of the four Charizard?"

"I'm not sure I would have to say most likely all of them." Charizard said, looking down at the princess.

"Really is it because they all look like the colors of flame on your tail?" Peach asked.

Charizard nodded and right when they where getting comfortable they heard someone yell out, "Charizard, Peach where are you guys?"

They turned and saw that it was the Pokemon Trainer. When he finally caught sight of them he said, "There you guys are, so what where you two doing out here?"

"Nothing Trainer, we where just talking right Charizard?" Peach said, looking up at the Pokemon again.

He nodded and the three where heading back to the mansion, while they where walking back Charizard could not help, but smile about the time he had shared with Peach.

**So um what did you think? I've never done a love triangle before so this will be new to me. I know however that I will make the best of things. By the way I will by tonight update my profile. I hope you check it out. Sorry but it's a secret unless you look for yourself. Chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray! I finally got my Wii up and running on the internet again. Anyway so how was the first chapter of the story? Oh wait I already know from the reviews duh. Well, here is chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

Luigi was walking the halls of the mansion, when saw Princess Zelda coming twords him.

"Hello Princess-a how are-a you today-a?" Luigi asked, waving hello to her.

"Oh, Hello Luigi how are you?" Zelda asked. Smiling.

"Well, I'm doing-a alright and I'm doing-a quite well in-a my matches-a." Luigi said, happily.

Smiling a bit bigger Zelda said, "That's great Luigi. I'm not doing that bad either. Maybe we should team up sometime."

"That sounds-a like a great-a idea Zelda. Well-a, see you around-a." Luigi said, walking away.

While Zelda was waving goodbye she had no idea that she was blushing a bit red.

Meanwhile Lyn was looking out the window when Fox spotted her and said, "Hey your Lyn aren't you?"

Lyn turned and said, "Yes I'm Lyn why do ask Fox? You should who I am since it has been a while since I arrived here."

Yeah I know it's just that-" right when Fox about to finish Bowser pushed him out of the way.

Getting up Fox said, "Hey why'd you do that Bowser?"

"Don't worry Fox I didn't mean to stop you from talking to Lyn, it's just well, I'm in a bit of a hurry." Bowser said, walking a bit faster than usual.

Fox walked up to where Lyn was again and asked, "So Lyn do you want to watch a match with me?"

Smiling Lyn said, "Sure Fox I would like that."

So they both walked hand in hand down to the grand hall. Peach and The Pokemon Trainer where having a nice talk with each other, until well you can just find out.

"So Peach, do you like Charizard?" Trainer asked, point blank.

"What? Why would ask me that Trainer?" Peach asked, bewildered by the question.

Smirking, The Trainer said, "Don't worry Peach, no reason. I just wanted to know why Charizard was acting so strange yesterday that all."

"What do you mean acting strange Trainer?" Peach asked, concern in her voice.

"Well, he just seemed to be a bit anger that I was looking for you guys yesterday that's all. The Trainer said, has he left to go into the hallway.

Peach just stood there for a minute pondering that question if Charizard really liked her. She then thought to herself "_Do I like him? No way he doesn't like me, does he? I guess I will have to ask him after Trainer's match against Link."_ Peach entered the grand hall waiting for the match to start.

**Well there it was. How is this story going so far? Do Lyn and Fox have a thing for each other? Will Peach found out the answer to that question? Well, too bad you have to wait until tonight to find out. (evil laughs)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here the second to last chapter. It's the big fight scene between The Pokemon Trainer and Link. Will Peach found out the question now or after the match? Well here it is, enjoy.**

Chapter 3

While Peach was inside the grand hall waiting for the match to start, she felt a claw tap her shoulder. When she turned around it was Charizard who seemed like he had something on his mind.

Peach smiled and said, "Yes, Charizard what is it?"

Charizard began to blush while he said, "Well, Peach I have to tell you something important."

Peach giggled and said, "I could tell. Now please tell me what's on your mind."

:Well, I just wanted to tell you that I-" Charizard said, halfway before The Pokemon Trainer shouted, "Come Charizard we have to go."

When Charizard turned around Peach grabbed his elbow and kissed him on the cheek. She winked and said, "That was for good luck."

He nodded and The Pokemon Trainer put him inside of his pokeball. While everyone was getting ready for the match Luigi and Zelda decided to have a quick chat.

"So um-a Zelda I have-a a quick question-a for you-a." Luigi said, putting his hand behind his head.

"Yes Luigi what is it?" Zelda said, smiling at him.

"Well-a, um I was just-a wondering if I-a would be able-a to live in Hyrule-a or not?" Luigi said, a bit nervously.

"Of course you could Luigi why would you ask?" Zelda said, calmly.

"Well-a, it's because I like-a you and I want-a to get to know-a you that's all-a." Luigi said, gently grabbing Zelda's hand.

"Oh Luigi I was hoping you would say that because I like you too." Zelda said, and then she kissed him on the cheek.

Lyn and Fox where talking when Bowser again shoved Fox out of the way. When Fox got up he had enough of this so he said, "Why in world do you keep on shoving me out of the way, when I'm talking to Lyn!"

"Don't worry Fox I'll handle this." Lyn said, calmly.

She than walked over to Bowser and she slapped him across the face. Bowser held his face in shock, he than shouted "I can't believe you did that to me. I don't want to be your friend that's for sure." while he ran down to where Samus was waiting for him.

"Wow Lyn I didn't think you could hit that hard." Fox said, in amazement.

Lyn just smiled while she said, "Oh I had to deal with someone who would always hit on women, so that is how I made him stop."

Fox nodded and they where ready to watch to the match. While Link and The Pokemon Trainer where heading for there match, The Pokemon Trainer stared at Peach while he thought to himself "_If I win this match, well than I'm doing all of this for you Peach."_

**Well how was that eh? It seems Luigi got someone special in his life now. Fox and Lyn are just good friends. (for now) And what did The Pokemon Trainer mean by that last statement, well that question will be answered tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is, the final chapter. I sure do hope that everyone has liked this story. Now shall we begin.**

Chapter 4

The Pokemon Trainer and Link ended up in Smashville, and The Pokemon Trainer throw one of his Pokeballs sending out Charizard. Link started the battle off with a bomb but Charizard stopped Link from the throwing it with his flamethrower.

He then did his rock smash attack which sent Link flying, but he was not out of the fight just yet, because then Link shot out an arrow from his Hero Bow.

Right when Charizard did his flamethrower attack again on Link he noticed the Smash Balll. He grabbed it and The Pokemon Trainer throw out his other pokeballs which contained Squirtle and Ivysaur. All three then waited until Link had gotten up and right when he turned around he was shot out of the match by a Fireblaxt, Solarbeam, and a Hydro Pump.

When Link and The Pokemon Trainer had gotten back Peach was about to The Pokemon Trainer, but right when she was about to open her mouth he kissed her passionately. She was in so much shock that this was happening when she loved someone else. When Then Pokemon Trainer spotted the kiss he placed Charizard's pokeball in Peach's hands.

"I know that you would rather be with him than with me. So I figured that this was the best decision." The Pokemon Trainer said, as he walked away.

When Peach had finally gotten outside she placed the pokeball down while she held on to the button that opened it.

When the pokeball opened up Charizard came out and was a bit surprised to see Peach standing in of him.

Before he said anything though, Peach throw her arms around him while she said, "I love you Charizard."

Charizard wasn't really sure what was going on, but he still hugged her knowing that he the loved the princess too with all of his heart.

**Well I know this last chapter is short, but I need to get something off my chest first, why is King Deedede on Brawl. Sorry had to say it, besides this Brawl just keeps on going in my favor. Now all we need is Wolf and a few others shown on the website and then I will content. Sorry this is so long of an author's note. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
